Gradh, Aicheadh, agus an Dorchadas Aon
by DaniNatureGirl391
Summary: Translates to "Love, Denial, and the Dark One". Written to celebrate the beginning of Season 6b.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This was originally titled "Once Upon A Different Beauty". We all remember what Emma said in S5, how Regina's love with Robin had helped her to heal from the loss of Daniel. What if something similar happened with other characters? What if another person from our world got to see theirs? How would that affect certain storylines?**_

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Trust me, Kimmy. Your mom's going to be fine. She'll be back in no time."

Kimberly Drummond fidgeted as she worked on her criminology paper. Her mother had undergone major surgery and was recovering in the hospital. She never stopped worrying about her. Her best friend, Elise, had come over for dinner that night. She was also getting a head-start on a couple of her own assignments.

"You're good for taking care of her, but I worry you're losing yourself in the process. You never want to go out and have fun anymore."

"Hey, I'm plenty fun. I just play it a little closer now."

"Closer to what?"

Kim giggled and playfully smacked the back of her friend's head, before returning her attention to her work. The only break came when their pizza arrived. Elise left soon after the plates and cups had been cleaned, and after getting a promise that Kim would try to get a decent sleep. Of course, once the door to her apartment was shut, she went right back to working on her report. She wanted a general outline written down, as well as some small paragraphs on a few key points. That way, she could start putting together the main report and the power-point tomorrow. Another couple of hours later, she finally put away her books, and she was enjoying some hot chocolate as the late-night news began. During a commercial break, she glanced out the window to her right.

There were no clouds, each star easy to see. Suddenly, one of those stars streaked across the sky. The corner of Kim's mouth twitched up, and she briefly recalled Elise's words about having more fun in life. Then, something odd happened. A tiny speck, what looked like a piece of the shooting star, started to fall. Was she imagining it, or was that speck coming towards her? It started to move faster, with real direction and intent. What the hell was going on? The closer it got, the more nervous she became, screaming and jumping out of the way when it crashed through her window. She watched in confusion as the glowing orb changed shape. It doubled in size, two arms and two legs sprouting outward. Then, a soft feminine giggle met her ears.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you."

Kim didn't know what she expected to see, but a tiny woman with wings and a shimmery mint-green dress sure wasn't it. She hadn't been drinking. Maybe, Elise was right about her sleeping habits. The small woman smiled, drifting closer to her face.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Penny. I'm a fairy."

"Well, I can see _that_. Why are you here?"

"I'm here for you."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"The complete opposite, in fact. You're _special_ , Kim. You're meant for something great."

"What do you mean?"

Penny gestured at the couch, which Kim silently took a seat on. She still wasn't sure if this was a dream or not. But since it appeared to be non-threatening, she decided to go with the proverbial flow.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she listened as the fairy continued to speak: "I'm very good at detecting people with kind souls, and I reward them for their behavior when I'm able. You truly are a kind soul, Kimberly. You give of yourself, not asking for anything in return. You take care of your disabled mother, and you're diligent in your education. Anyone who knows you can see that you're exhausted. That's what drew me here. You deserve a break."

"A break? How?"

"It's my understanding that there's a particular entertainment program you like, involving people like me."

Immediately knowing which show she meant, Kim replied, "But that's _fake_."

"And where you think the men who created it got their ideas? Many people who dabble in so-called fairytales were born with a psychic connection to the Enchanted Forest. The Grimm brothers had it. Hans Christian Andersen had it. Walt Disney had it. The list goes on. It's this realm you'll be brought to for your vacation."

Then, Penny went on to further describe the circumstances Kim would be dropped into. She said there was a man in her world who'd recently lost something precious. He desperately needed guidance, but he wouldn't admit it aloud.

"This will be your task while you're there. Find him, and coach him out of his pain. You've done such a good job with the people around you, so I have no doubt you'll be able to handle this."

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Kim said, "If I choose to go…what'll happen to my family and friends here? Won't they miss me? Where will they think I've gone?"

Penny replied, "I'll arrange it so that they believe you've gone to a retreat in the mountains. They'll get postcards from you, so they won't worry."

"And my mother?"

"She'll be _fine_ , sweetheart. She knows you need a break, just as much as I do. You have to trust me. That's the key to all this. If you don't trust me, the magic I need to bring you to the Enchanted Forest won't work."

As Kimberly fell into deep thought, contemplating the pros and cons of before her, a certain image from her childhod flashed in her memory. She was watching an animated movie with her cousin, Jason, who was babysitting her.

In the scene, a woman was arguing with her thirteen-year-old daughter: "We'll be together again. You must have faith."

The daughter replied, "Faith?! Trust?! Pixie dust?! Mother, those are just words from your stories! They don't mean anything!"

Now, they meant a chance at seeing what every child on Earth had dreamed of for hundreds of years. Did she dare refuse? She looked to her right, focusing on the street below her apartment window. People were driving around, too wrapped up in their worldly stresses to spare a thought for the fantastical. A smile slowly crossed her face, as she realized that she'd be a complete fool to turn down this offer. Making her decision, she then re-made eye-contact with Penny.

She said, "I'll go, as long as I know I'll be safe."

"I'll make sure you are. Nothing physically dangerous will befall you."

With that, Penny drifted down to Kim's left hand. She landed on it and gently grabbed ahold of her thumb, tapping her wand to the knuckle. Suddenly, a light burst from the tip of her wand, blinding the young woman.

The fairy's voice took on a strange echo-y tone: "Have fun, and be happy."

When the light cleared, however, Kim felt anything but happy. Rain poured down all around her, soaking though her new clothes: a tan skirt, a white blouse, and a plum-colored, front-laced corset. Couldn't that fairy have picked better weather? She searched around for shelter, before finally spotting a castle not too far away. Hiking up her skirt, she ran in the direction of it. She was panting as she arrived at a pair of large doors, using all of her effort to lift one of the heavy knocking rings. There was no answer at first. So, she did it again, and then a third time. Still nothing. This was getting more and more frustrating by the second, and exhaustion was setting in.

Giving up on the rings, she banged on the doors with both fists and screamed, "Please, let me in! I need help!"

Just when she thought all hope was lost, the doors slowly began to open. Kim was prepared to thank whoever had let her in, but she was surprised to find no one there. She took a few minutes to absorb her surroundings. The hallway was made of a light grey stone, with matching Roman-style columns on either side. A Persian rug lay across the floor, and a small table with flowers on it sat in the center. A single large staircase sat at the opposite end of the hall, and it split off into two other staircases that went in different directions. As she approached it, she squealed in sudden fright when the front doors slammed shut behind her. She convinced herself it must've been the wind. Swallowing hard, she ascended that first staircase, and she chose the direction of the one to her right.

Walking down a long hallway, it was easy to be distracted from how wet, cold, and tired she was. It seemed like every few inches she walked, she passed another tapestry or painting. Every so often, a sculpture or vase could be found, sitting on a raised platform. Her jaw was beginning to ache from all the dropping. Whoever owned this place was extremely wealthy. She came to another set of doors, this time made of mahogany. Black metal, molded into swirly designs, had been nailed along the top and bottom of the doors. Kim gave a slight whistle of awe at their beauty. Tentatively, she placed her palm against a door and pushed it open.

The room inside was a lavish dining hall. Its windows stretched from floor-to-ceiling. A wood-and-glass case took up an entire wall on the other end of the room. Various antique-looking objects were inside it. Another Persian rug ran down the center of the floor, and a table big enough to seat fourteen people was on top of it. Directly across from Kim was a large free-standing mirror. What appeared to be a blanket lay crumpled around its base. Walking over and examining it, she found that it was actually a heavy brocade curtain. Then, a glint in the corner of Kim's eye drew her attention. She stood up straight again, turning in the direction of what, at first, seemed to be another chair in a far corner. It was in shadow, so it was difficult to see clearly. Curiosity again taking over, she began walking towards it.

Now that she was standing closer, Kim realized that what she'd been looking at wasn't a chair at all. A bench was attached to a medium-sized wheel, a wheel that had a needle on one end. Bristly fiber trailed off from one side. She reached over and touched it, the word "straw" escaping her in a heavy, whispery exhale. This felt familiar. Too familiar. Her eyes followed the length of the straw, until a point where it changed from bristly to refined. Suddenly, she understood what the glint she'd seen before was. This was gold. There was only one character she knew of with this particular talent. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she began backing away from the wheel. She was beyond nervous now. Of all places she could've ended up. Then, there was a whoosh of air. A tall shadow appeared behind her. Kim's gaze went to the ground.

She swallowed hard again as a voice said, "Well, hello, dearie."

 _ **AN: I modeled their first meeting on a scene from "Beauty and the Beast": the moments when Belle is exploring the west wing, and she's fascinated by everything she sees.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I hope I've done a decent job of balancing Rumple's snarky side with his sensitive side. The song used here is one of my favorites, and I've seen it used on YouTube as a tribute to the character.**_

The universe must surely be toying with him. Another fair-skinned, full-lipped brunette was in his castle. Unbelievable! Her eyes were a different color and size, and her hair lacked the red highlights, but it didn't matter. Before this girl had turned around, he could've sworn he was seeing a ghost. His hands clenched into fists. He wouldn't dare think of _her_ again!

Mentally slipping back into the persona he usually showed the world, Rumpelstiltskin flashed a smile and said, "Well, look what the cat dragged in. I must say, this is a most unexpected treat."

He made a mock-lunge, letting out one of his famous high-pitched giggles. Deep down, a part of her still couldn't believe this was for real. He started walking towards her, and she began walking backwards. Her arms hung limply at her sides, and her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest. She swore he could hear it.

Then, he spoke again: "You know, most people caught somewhere they shouldn't be would've given a reason for their presence. That, or begged for mercy, whichever they prefer."

"I just need shelter from the storm. That's all. I didn't stop to think whose home this could be."

"Ah. Throwing caution-", and he glanced over his shoulder before continuing, "—into a rather violent wind. You should have more of a care for your safety."

"I didn't want to be struck by lightning."

"Well, most people would rrrather risk that, than enter the home of the Dark One."

"I'm not most people."

"Clearly."

As he circled her, Kimberly was tempted to relax. The more time passed where he didn't hurt her, the greater the chance that he never would. Briefly focusing on the ground, she drew on all the show had taught her about this man. She remembered the abandonment by his father and first wife, and the tragedy of losing Bae. Powers or no powers, he was still a man like any other…a very hurt, lonely man. It was with all this in mind, that she finally found the courage to look him directly in the eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she addressed him in the calmest voice she could: "I don't expect you to trust me, and you can't blame me for feeling the same. But right now, I have no other choice."

"Except what you can give me for payment. Kindness from me doesn't come cheap, dearie."

"I know. Unfortunately, I have nothing of value with me right now. And I have no man waiting for me, who can give me a child to hand over."

"A child? My rrreputation proceeds me."

Again, he began circling her. She could sense the gears, turning in his head. She began feeling nervous again, and she fiddled with her necklace to steady her slightly-trembling right hand. He was quickly at her side, grasping the "K"-shaped charm.

Running his thumb over the garnets that made up the charm, he said, "Well, _this_ is a pretty bit of sparkle. I wouldn't mind-"

"No. Please", she begged, "Anything but _that_."

"What does it matter to you, as long as you're out of the rain?"

Steeling herself, she gently grabbed his wrist and nudged it back, saying, "My father gave me this necklace. I lost him to war. It's the last present he ever gave me. I'd never forgive myself, if something happened to it."

She was reaching out to the humanity still deep inside him, and she gave an internal sigh of relief when she saw a spark of it in his eyes. Apparently, despite his own actions on the battlefield, the word "war" still meant a lot to him. He also sympathized with the idea of a fatherless child. Slowly, he let go of the charm and took a couple of steps back. Contemplation was clear on his face.

After a beat of silence, he said, "Fancy telling me what that stands for? Kelly? Krrristine?"

Taking another deep breath, she replied, "Kimberly. My name is Kimberly Drummond."

His eyes met hers again. There was something different about this girl. She was intimidated by him, but there was a fine line between intimidation and fear. She definitely showed no signs of the latter. That inner strength reminded him of… _no_! He remained in a rare state—silence—as he walked along the side of the dining table. When the back of his left hand brushed against it, he was reminded of something Regina had told him the last time she'd dropped by.

Her voice echoed in his mind like a whistle in a cave: "Looking rather dusty, Rumple. You should get a new girl."

A smirk teased at the corner of his mouth. If only that woman knew how she'd tempted fate. Maybe, he wasn't so angry with the universe after all. Turning on his heel, he faced Kimberly again.

He said, "Well, you'll be no use to me, if you catch pneumonia."

He snapped his fingers, and her clothes and hair were instantly dry. Not waiting for her thanks, he motioned for her to follow him down the hallway. An eerie sense of Deja-vu flooded through her. She hoped she wasn't being dragged off to some damp, rat-infested cell three levels beneath the castle. She wanted to make a better start with him than Belle did. This had to be the "something precious" Penny said he'd recently lost. She must've been dropped into the Enchanted Forest shortly after Regina had kidnapped and locked Belle away. As she snapped out of her musings, she realized that they weren't heading downstairs.

After being asked where he was taking her, he replied, "As it so happens, your arrival interrupted my dinner. I figured there'd be plenty to go around."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He froze mid-step, turning around to face her again and flashing another sneaky smile. This time, she didn't back away.

He told her, "There's an old saying. 'Watch out when the wolf is nice'."

Kimberly made a tiny smile of her own. If he was taking the time to banter with her like this, chances are they'd get along just fine. She could handle Rumpelstiltskin.

With renewed confidence, she said, "I hardly think you're a wolf."

Glancing over his shoulder into the kitchen, she allowed her smile to grow a little. There was enough space between him and the doorway for her to squeeze through. Inside the kitchen, there was a smaller table that could fit about four people. He must've been feeling more drawn-down that night. On that table was a bottle of wine, a chunk of yellow-and-white marble cheese, half a loaf of bread, and a large pot of stew. Near the pot were a bowl, a spoon, and a wineglass. With another snap of his fingers, the setting for one doubled. She took a few tentative steps toward the table, silently pulling out a stool and sitting down. As she did that, her eyes met his again.

"Thank you."

He replied simply, "Just eat."

Throughout the mostly-silent meal, Kimberly allowed the events of the last hour to fully sink in. She'd been caught in a thunderstorm in a world that was only supposed to exist on television. And she was now eating beside a man that, in her world, Bobby Carlyle gave life to. How was she going to explain that? There was no way he'd believe her. If she told him the truth at this point, she knew he'd have no qualms about throwing her out of the castle, rain or no rain. She hoped she'd see Penny again soon, so she could get some advice on what to do. As she watched Rumple pour himself a second glass of wine, she decided to break the veil of awkwardness that'd settled over them.

"So, before I stumbled in…how was your day?"

"Small talk? Really, dearie?"

She shrugged and replied, "We do have some time to kill, and nothing to kill it with. Why not try talking?"

In the centuries since he'd first become the Dark One, Rumple thought he'd solved all the mysteries in existence. He'd found a way to bottle true love, for Heaven's sake! But obviously, there was still one more to pick apart. This girl was quite intriguing. It'd been a long time since anyone had addressed him like a normal human being, and in a nice tone to boot. He was almost tempted to smile at her. Really smile, not the mask he used on people when making deals. She was…sweet. Yes, that was the word for her, but the last few months had more than proved he had no room in his life for "sweet".

He said, "There's nothing much to talk about. Most of what I do would be too hard on such fragile, innocent ears."

"I'm tougher than I look."

He huffed, saying, "We'll see."

The corner of her mouth twitching up, he replied, "Yes. We will."

A couple of hours went by, and the rain seemed to get worse. It was looking more and more like Kimberly would have to spend the night at the castle. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. She and Rumple barely spoke a handful of words to each other. But thankfully, those few were polite. She was sitting in the windowsill, allowing her mind to drift as she stared out at the rain. Faintly reflected in the background, her host sat quietly at his wheel. A flashback from the show briefly ran across her mind:

"Why do you spin so much?"

"It helps me forget."

Poor man. She wanted to do something to help him. She looked over her shoulder, studying the look on his face as the changing thread ran through his hand.

Finally, she said, "You don't know how lucky you are."

Lucky? There was a term no one had used to describe him before.

"In what sense, pray tell?"

"At least, you have a hobby to distract from-", and she gestured at the window, "-all this."

He chuckled under his breath and replied, "It's not all it seems, dearie."

"Neither are you."

He shifted in his seat, turning around to look at her.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me", she replied.

He huffed, before returning his attention to his work. If he knew she was still watching him, he showed no signs of caring.

Then, Kimberly said, "Where did you learn that…to spin, I mean?"

He sighed, surprised by an odd urge to be honest. He never realized how much these stories would mean to him. He'd never wanted to share the details of them before. So, why did now make a difference? Oh, well. What harm could one little tale do?

He told her, "As a child, I was abandoned by my father. Two elderly sisters took me in. They taught me to spin."

"Have you passed that knowledge to anyone else?"

Of course, Kimberly already knew this information. She just wanted to see how he'd react to her questions. The image of the only person he'd shared this specific talent with flashed across his mind: yet another full-lipped, fair-skinned brunette. Apparently, he had a type. A brief high-pitched giggle escaped him. That didn't mean he felt like mentioning the woman's name, though. It pinched him too much.

He said, "I did…but she's long gone now."

Kimberly knew he meant that Cora was gone from his life, and his tone implied "Good riddance". But however much he might protest, she also knew it still hurt.

Then, she asked, "You mentioned your father. What about your mother? Didn't she have a say in anything?"

"She disappeared when I was still an infant, and that's all you need to know. Now, why don't we listen to the rain again, hmm? I've heard some find poetry in it."

She knew a dismissal when she heard it, and she didn't blame him. By now, the lightning and thunder had lessened in intensity, though both were still present. He was right about the rain. There was something special about nature's music. Speaking of music, as her mind wandered again, she drifted back to a memory from sixth grade. In it, she was sitting in the chorus room for her final class of the day. The teacher was showing a movie that was a unique take on "Beauty and the Beast". Irony, much? A tiny smile crossed her face. Leaning against the window, she allowed the lyrics to one of the movie's songs to pour softly from her lips:

" _We've heard the tales since we were young._

 _Heard the songs that have been sung_

 _About an evil spell_

 _Someone beautiful is cursed._

 _We feel sad through every verse._

 _Till a kiss and all is well-"_

"What's that, dearie?"

Oops. Apparently, her singing wasn't low enough. She was sorry she'd disturbed him, and she was quick to say so.

"I didn't ask you to apologize. I asked what you were singing."

"It's just something from my childhood."

"Well, don't stop on my account. Call it payment for your stay here."

Kimberly was tempted to make a joke about hotels, but she knew it wasn't the time. When she asked if he was sure, he narrowed his eyes. Nodding, she took a deep breath to calm herself, and she started the song again:

" _The message that no one can see_

 _Is clearer to someone like me_

 _There is no curse or evil spell._

 _That's worse than one we give ourselves._

 _There is no sorcerer as cruel as the proud, angry fool._

 _And yet, we cry, 'Life isn't fair!'_

 _Beneath our cries, the truth is there._

 _The power that will break the spell_

 _We should know very well._

 _Is locked within ourselves"_

She paused, waiting for his permission to continue. She took his silence as said permission.

" _Yet, we'd rather blame._

 _And curse our fate than change._

 _We run from everyone to hide from the pain._

 _And all the shame_

 _The story's old. We know it well._

 _About a wretched, evil spell_

 _The power that will break this curse, oh, I know all too well._

 _Is locked within myself"_

Ever since the show began, Kim thought this song was a good fit for Rumple's story. If he felt the same, she hoped he wouldn't get angry at her for hitting too close to the proverbial mark. Her eyes remained locked with his in an undeclared staring contest, each sizing up the other. She was trying to reach out. She wanted him to understand that, without getting defensive or angry. At last, his shoulders slumped the tiniest bit. He seemed just as tired by the events of the day as she was. That human moment passed nearly as soon as it started. Trying to put back on his rough exterior, he reached into the pocket of his vest and took out a small key, throwing it to her. After catching it, she noticed that it was marked with a tiny inscription that read "F2, R3 right".

She gestured at the inscription and asked him, "What does this mean?"

He replied, "It means the second floor, third rrroom on the right. That's where you'll be staying."

"Stay? You truly wish that?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?"

He started circling her again. Going the personal route had obviously ruffled him, so he was slipping back into what felt more normal. But by now, she was comfortable enough with his presence to not be bothered by this.

He continued, "I don't know why you'd think otherwise. I've got no reason to put you anywhere else…unless you give me one."

A tiny smile flickered in the corner of her mouth, and she fought the urge to giggle. He was acting tough to scare her, to warn her off from getting too close. It was adorable in some ways, and extremely sad in others. His line of thinking was, "This person will hurt me eventually, so I might as well head them off at the pass and push them away". Kimberly couldn't let this understanding and compassion show on her face. Not right now, anyway. He wasn't ready. Sighing, she got off the window-sill and walked across the room to the door. Just before crossing the threshold, she paused and looked over her shoulder.

She said, "I'll see you in the morning, then. I hope you sleep well."

"Immortal beings don't need sleep."

"You still deserve time to relax."

His eyebrows twitched up. Her smile grew a little bit, soft sweetness again replacing the tenseness and boredom on her face.

Placing her hand on the door, Kimberly said, "So, I'll say it again…sleep well, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Just go."

At this, a slight giggle did manage to escape. She missed how he narrowed his eyes as she crossed the threshold and went into the hallway. She also didn't know how he listened to her footsteps fade as she went in search of her temporary bedroom. And it was just that—temporary. Tomorrow, everything else would be back to normal, and this confusing little interloper would be out of his life and forgotten.

 _ **AN: "Out of his life and forgotten". (Kronk voice): Riiight...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Kim tries to make the best of her situation.**_

The first problem Kim faced that night was what to wear for pajamas. There was a shift beneath her dress. But despite the fireplace in her borrowed room, she felt it was still a bit too cold to only sleep in that. She looked around for any spare blankets, ones that Rumple wouldn't mind being a little altered. When she found one, she grabbed some scissors and quickly set to work. She cut two medium-sized holes for her arms, and she used a tie from one of the curtains to close the blanket around her waist. She giggled over her DIY bathrobe, before crouching in front of the fireplace and placing her palms near the heat. If only her mother could see her now. Kim hoped that she was doing okay. Then, she noticed a tiny light in the corner of the room. She dismissed it at first, until she realized it was growing as it moved towards her. She smiled, and a familiar face smiled back.

"I've been wondering when you'd show up."

Penny replied, "A fairy's work is never done, I'm afraid. How are you handling things?"

"Well, I don't have hypothermia. That's a pretty good start."

A giggle was followed by, "I meant with Rumplestiltskin. I'm sure you know by now it was my intention for you to wind up at the Dark Castle."

"Yeah. That was kind of easy math. What I'm not sure of is how I fit in here. Nearly every person this man's ever known has screwed him over in some way, and he's just lost the great love of his life. How am I supposed to fix that?"

"I'm not asking you to _fix_ it. Ultimately, he's going to have to pull himself out of that hole. But it doesn't mean you can't make things easier. Make him laugh, but not the creepy hyena kind."

"If he were a king, this would make me his court jester."

"Whatever helps you handle it. This is part of your reward, Kim. You said you like helping people. We both know how much help he needs."

She nodded, sighing as her gaze shifted to the fireplace. The next few minutes saw another impressive bit of magic from Penny. She made several articles of Kim's modern clothing appear, remodeling them into the medieval fashion with a flick of her wand. Pairs of jeans, corduroys, and khakis became skirts. Bras became corsets, and most of her shirts had their sleeves either lengthened or shortened. Only the peasant blouses were unchanged, for obvious reasons. She watched as several pairs of sneakers stretched upwards, turning into boots. Her ballet flats became not-so-flat-anymore. And of course, her pajamas were there, too. It was actually a pretty great setup. So, why did she feel so funny about it? Was it early homesickness, combined with a big dose of fear? She was unsure of how to pose the question.

There were other things, however, that she had no problem expressing her curiosity over: "So, what do I do tomorrow? He was on fairly decent behavior _tonight_. But I don't know how long it'll be, before that'll change."

"Well, neither do I, sweetheart. Your job is to endure every peak and valley. It's a gift you've always had. You're in a very unique position with him right now."

"What do you mean?"

Penny told her, "Cora saw only his dark side. Belle saw only his light side. Each tried to get him to focus solely on the side they liked, though I'm more inclined to side with the efforts of the latter."

A giggle was followed by, "The efforts of the latter? So formal."

"I'm _serious_. You're the only person who's come into his life, already knowing everything about his situation. You've seen his past, and you know what's coming in his future."

The fairy didn't know it, but the second half of that last sentence pinched Kim's heart more than it should have. She'd always felt somewhat connected to Rumple as a character. There was a lot about his personality, the reasons behind it, that she could relate to. Now, getting to know the actual man, she feared becoming too attached. Penny's words only served to remind her that everything she'd share with him would have an expiration date. Perhaps, her presence would help him deal with the nastier moments in a different way. She said a special prayer about that after Penny left, crossing herself at the close of it. As she climbed into the surprisingly soft bed, a part of her wondered if her little trip would prove to have been a dream. When she opened her eyes the next morning, she was pleased to find that wasn't the case.

She was surrounded by the same castle walls, upon which sat two pictures and a tapestry. She gave a soft whistle of awe, amazed over how much Rumple had collected. She reached for a clean shift after climbing out of bed, one that fell slightly off her shoulders and had small, puffy sleeves. It didn't take long to find something to put over it. One of her tank-tops, a dark purple one, had been extended to be floor-length and was split down the center from just under the bust. She felt the stretch as she pulled that part over her chest. A thin brown ribbon helped it fit even better, emphasizing the new empire waistline. She grabbed the brush Penny had so helpfully given her, brushing the knots from her hair and twisting it into a braid. She took a minute to study her reflection, giggling when she realized how the braid made her look.

Under her breath, she sang, "A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen."

Wandering the corridors, she wondered where Rumple was. He should've made an appearance by that point. She would've even accepted a scrap of parchment nailed to her borrowed room's door, with the words "Get out" written on it. Glancing out a nearby window, she realized that the sun wasn't fully up yet. He was probably still in bed, or possibly gone out extra-early to begin…whatever he did on an average day. When she reached the kitchen, her stomach growled. She giggled, as she walked in. Maybe, cooking Rumple a hearty breakfast would be a fair show of thanks. It'd put her on his good side for now. She quickly set to work, grabbing eggs and dry oats from the pantry. She cut up some strawberries and threw them in as the oats softened, also spooning in some honey. She made the eggs in scrambled form, and she loved the process of making the orange juice. She became so wrapped up in cleaning the utensils she'd used, that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps. The door creaked open, and her host stepped in.

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

Kim glanced over her shoulder, nervous but still smiling.

She replied, "Good morning. Hope you're hungry."

She stifled a laugh over the look on Rumple's face, knowing that would only tick him off. She put a plate, bowl, and cup of juice in front of his seat. She leaned a hip against the table, crossing her arms.

Then, she said, "Oh, come on. Dark One or not, an empty stomach isn't good. Just enjoy it."

"Enjoy it." Those words were so foreign in the way she meant them. The confusion this girl was causing left him feeling not in-control. That just wouldn't do. Grunting, he took his seat at the small table, with no fight or snarky comments. She considered this a victory. But how was she going to fully get through to him, if he didn't talk?

She asked, "So, what's the plan for today? Making some new deals? Ripping out some hearts?"

His spoon clanged against the edge of his oatmeal bowl.

"Alright", he said, "You clearly know my history, yet you show no fear of it. Some would say that doesn't reflect kindly on your mental state."

"What about your mental state? More than some would question _that._ "

"I ceased to care what other people think long ago."

"Well, that's a good thing. We wouldn't want the world to know you actually have feelings."

"I _don't_."

He didn't want her to see how easily she'd ruffled him, and for the second time this morning. He stuffed another piece of egg into his mouth, focusing his eyes out the window. It took about twenty minutes to finish the meal. As Kim stood up to clear the table, she was surprised when Rumple snapped his fingers, and each plate was instantly clean.

"How did you— _why_?"

"Washing is too troublesome, dearie."

The brief eye-contact they made told her what this really was—a thank you for making him breakfast, when he didn't ask for it. Aw. He actually did something sweet. He quickly left the kitchen when she smiled at him, and she followed him just as fast. She had to find ways to make herself useful, or he'd likely kick her out of the castle by the end of the day. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a glass container of brown liquid. Taking a few steps away from him, she leaned over and sniffed the container. The scent gave it away—furniture polish. Near it was a shelf, filled with small rags. She grabbed the polish and one of the rags, walking past Rumple and into the dining hall. She headed over to the mirror and, without a word, began polishing its frame.

"What are you doing?"

She was tempted to say something about the curtains, just like Belle had, but she knew that would only lead to further confusion.

Instead, she told him, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping out."

"But why?"

"It's called being nice."

Nice. Yet another concept he hadn't experienced in a long while. He swallowed back the warmth this idea provoked. He snapped his fingers again. A long, black coat with feathers around the collar appeared on him.

Then, he asked her, "Do you think you can behave yourself, until I rrreturn, Miss Kimberly?"

Her breath hitched. This the first time he'd used her name And perhaps without realizing it, he was also giving her permission to stay.

She quickly schooled her face into a neutral expression and told him, "I think I can manage."

With a sharp nod, he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Then, upon arriving in the middle of a forest, he realized what he'd just done. He'd given that little interloper permission to stay in his home! What was wrong with him?! How was it that, in just over twelve hours, she'd gotten under his skin to this point of semi-familiarity? He cleared his throat, rolling his shoulders back before continuing on his journey. He'd deal with the girl later. She wasn't that important.

 _ **AN: As Ace Ventura once said, "Denial can be an ugly thing." (giggle) I modeled the breakfast scene on the "How do you like your eggs?" moment from the first "Shrek" movie. Where would you like to see me go from here? Please, feel free to let me know in a private message.**_


End file.
